total_drama_the_next_generation_roleplay_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Courtney
Courtney, labeled The 'Type A', was a camper on Total Drama: Around the Globe, as a member of the Hefty Hawks. She returned for Total Drama: Lights, Camera, Action as a member of the Killer Producers, She later returns in Paranormal Cheftivity, And is placed on the Screaming Directors. Personality Courtney thinks of herself as a born leader, which often leads to her not letting others have a chance to take control. Although she is extremely bossy, competitive, critical, and even manipulative at times, she can be genuinely civil and polite to her fellow competitors. Such an example is in Jamaica Me Sweat, when Courtney is the only one to acknowledge the injured Izzy and Owen. As an overachiever, she has a tendency to overreact when things go wrong. She has become notorious among the cast for constantly reminding them of her CIT experience. Throughout her four competing seasons, the severity of Courtney's behavior ranges from generally easy-going to extremely antagonistic. When she wants something, she will fight to the death to get it. However, sometimes her determination ultimately leads to her own destruction. Courtney has exceptional athletic abilities and is also capable of lifting amounts of weight much greater than her own. She has displayed in several instances that she values the prize money over even her closest relationships. Her skewed priorities coupled with her harsh tendencies have resulted in her becoming a very unpopular contestant among her fellow competitors. Total Drama: Around the Globe Courtney returns once again to Total Drama: Around the Globe, She continues her conflict with her former boyfriend but she gets him to agree to a truce in the the first episode of the season. For the first three episodes Courtney struggles fitting in with the Hefty Hawks but manages to gain a few friends like Zoey and Duncan, however she seems hesitant when being friends with Zoey, But at times she seems to genuinely see her as a friend. But she clashes with people like Justin and Sky moslty because of Justin and Duncan's conflict and Duncan's infatuation with Sky. After Duncan is eliminated she immediately regrets their break-up. And starts to feel more anger torwards her teammates. In the following episode, Courtney seems to be angrier and madder at her fellow contestants but she still is a supportive friend to Zoey after Zoey was going through a tough time during the challenge. Courtney's time on the team ends in the fifth episode of the season when Chris switches her to the Ferocious Falcons, Where she feels like the outsider of the team. Courtney starts forming friendships with people on the falcons too, Like Lindsay and Sky who both were her former enemies. Courtney also gains conflicts with people like Sadie, Which becomes so extreme that Courtney invites every female except Sadie to a sleepover. However Courtney's manipulative side takes control when she starts messing with minds. In the next 3 episodes Courtney flirts with Tyler to make him confused and tries to earn sympathy from Bridgette. And despite her being guilty about manipulating her bestfriend, both are succesful. When Courtney's team loses the last episode of the pre-merge, Courtney makes sure her rival gets the boot, In which she suceeds. When it the merge is announced Courtney is estatic and feels safe in the competion and starts strengthening her bond with Bridgette and her former teammate. Courtney's alliance remains at balance with the other alliance, Despite her being best friends with Bridgette (Whom she made a deal with) Courtney sticks to her alliance and gets Noah out of the plane. However by the next episode Courtney has switched gears and planned to blindside a contestant that contestant: The person she was manipulating, Tyler. Courtney reveals to everyone that she never truly liked Tyler and was faking, Despite this Bridgette seems to have no hard feelings torwards Courtney, even though Courtney directly lied about it. Courtney and her alliance start hitting rough waters, Wondering wether to keep trusting her or not, But Courtney manages to gain their trust once again. Courtney remains on good terms with both of the alliances and even convinces everyone to vote out Dawn even the alliance Dawn was in. Once Dawn is succesfully out of the plane because of Courtney, Courtney celebrates. Because of the previous challenge where Sky supposedly "robbed Courtney of winning the challenge" Courtney and Sky fued once again. For her last fourth of the season, Courtney seems to be even enraged and livid then ever, Mostly fueled by Sky her arch-nemisis. Despite Courtney's hostile behavior torwards Sky, Sky seems to be unaffected by this however and insists on rekindling their friendship. Courtney reaches a boiling point in It's Hot in Egg-gypt, Because of the intern who was judging. Courtney made a big and farfetched dish and gets extremely angered that the intern who's judging did not apreciate it. This is one of the only parts in the season where we see Courtney's extremely emotional side. Courtney is completely flabergasted when Sky decides to share her immunity with her. In the following episode Courtney and Sky once again become best-friends as Courtney finally realises that she need to put friends over competition. In the next episode Courtney struggles with dealing with the incompetence and ignorance of the remaining contestants, But Courtney begins rallying up the other girls inviting them to eliminate Dave, Because of how close Sky and Dave are. Both girls agree to eliminating Dave, Courtney even convinces Lindsay to make sure Dave isn't eligible for immunity. Despite Courtney having a slow start in the challenge Courtney manages to win it and she succesfully eliminates Dave. In the next episode Courtney is extremely annoyed at how many challenge parts there are, And Courtney even starts going crazy enough to throw rocks at Sky's boat. However Courtney fails to win the challenge with Lindsay succeeding instead, Thus causes distress because the target was Lindsay. Courtney and Bridgette eventually tie in votes and Courtney is eliminated in the tie. Courtney holds Lindsay resposible for her elimination. Courtney returns in the finale episode to help Bridgette in the finale, However in the end both win and Courtney is happy for both of her friends. Total Drama: Lights, Camera, Action Gallery Total Drama Around the Globe= Zoey and Courtney talk in first class.png|Zoey and Courtney become friends fast. Duncan vs Justin.png|Courtney gets annoyed by Justin and Duncan's conflict. Courtney Warns Duncan.png|Courtney and Duncan talk in first class. CourtneyCodyandDaveintroduced.png|Courtney arrives along with Dave and Cody CourtneymadatShawn.png|Courtney and Shawn butt-heads. SkyandCourtneyrunning.png|Courtney mimmicks Sky. Courtney vs. Scott.png|Courtney and Scott are still enemies. HawksatAwakethon.png|Courtney during the awakethon. ChrisExplainsAfricaChallenge.png|Chris announces the challenge. HawksElimination.png|The Hefty Hawks' first elimination ceremony. SeasonOneCast.png|Courtney in the promo picture. CourtneySky.png|Sky and Courtney fued once again, But this time not because of Duncan. ZoeyandCourtneyrunning.png|Courtney and Zoey. FalconsVictory.png|Courtney's team wins. FalconsHawaii.png|Courtney is transferred to a new team. Trivia See Also Category:Total Drama Around the Globe contestants Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hefty Hawks Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Ferocious Falcons Category:Total Drama: Lights, Camera, Action contestants Category:Killer Producers Category:Screaming Directors Category:Anti-Villains Category:Monsters Category:Jerks Category:Piece of Junk Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:India Category:Canada Category:Arch Rivals